particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Federal Republic of Solentia
This page is vastly outdated. Please update it. Solentia is a nation on the continent of Majatra. To its west it is bordered by Kalopia, to its north by Kafuristan, and to its southeast by Quanzar. The Federal Republic of Solentia is the current successor to the former Communistic and Nuncirist eras Solentia has witnessed through its vibrant past. The Federal Republic has lasted since its founding in 2399, and still remains a government under republican structure. Government Solentia's national legislative body is the Senate. The national government has a cabinet; according to Solentia's constitution only the Supreme President may propose the formation of a new cabinet. The Supreme President is the highest ranking executive in the country's government who by law currently serves a popularly elected three year term. Solentian politics are largely different in terms of traditional powers appropriated to select offices, especially regarding the Supreme Presidency and the Senate Wardenship, respectively the head of state and head of government. In Solentia, the Supreme President is not simply a figurehead and a ranking diplomat for foreign affairs. The office has seen shaping by many hands and thusly has been used in a large variety of ways, some criticized as too strict and others too liberal on how to interpret their power. Multiple Supreme Presidents have used powers such as executive orders, first used by Federal Governor Lorenzo Vedrini, others have sought direct power that allows them to enforce orders without Senate approval. In Solentia, a system is run with the head of government as a second in command officer. The Senate Warden is a seat that was originally intended to be used as a Vice Supreme President in case of the death of the sitting Supreme President or due to his/her impeachment. In the early decades of the Federal Republic, the Senate Warden was designed as a way to extend a bipartisan hand to opposition parties and close allies alike. This was used to combine an executive slate for an upcoming election and provide a sense of unity. This tradition has since been unused. Traditionally, the Senate Warden is used as a way for the Supreme President to reach into the Senate with a close ally. The Senate Warden is technically seen as the figurehead of the Senate and has vested powers to regulate activities within the body, though it is rarely used. The Senate holds vast power in Solentia is arguably the most powerful force of government within the nation. The Senate has broad powers to limit local government, draft and veto treaties, control economics, and shape government power via terms and legal powers. Throughout the country's history, the Solentian Senate has used broad power to craft legislation not specifically addressed by the country's federal constitution and has largely been allowed to do so. Local governments in the country are relatively weak and mainly exist to ensure citizens have a body to appeal to and work with in case of apathy by the federal government. However, the power of local government should not be understated, as many powerful politicians, many from the Federal Independent Party, have risen from local government to national government. Local governments are also responsible with managing state infrastructure along with programs devolved from the federal government to the state governments. History For the early history of Solentia, see History of Solentia. The Time of Totalitarian Regimes In the year 2315 the legislature passed the Inner Party Nuncirist Congress's State of Highest Emergency (Requisition and Enablement) Act, paving the way towards Solentia's becoming a totalitarian state. In 2316 the Archonic Solentia Party found approval for Pax Solentiana, a treaty that made all its signatoriy states the subordinates of Solentia. Eventually a conflict emerged between the ideological factions of the Panterrans and the Nuncirists until 2344, when an alliance could be made to form a totalitarian regime. Later another totalitarian regime, that of the Communist Party of Solentia, came into power. However, such was not to be the fate of Solentia. The Birth of the Republic (2393-2400) The Federal Republic was first formed and founded in 2399 by Father George Bailen and his associates from the Xzarin Catholic Party. The government at the time was a totalitarian communist regime led by the Communist Party of Solentia. The Communist government had set in after the seeming abandoning of the nation by the Nuncirists. The Xzarin Catholic Party originally arrived in the nation in 2393 on a nationally based level. It had made little progress on a local based level in the State of Fuwan in 2390. Its founder and leader, Father George Bailen, was a local priest in Rhegium, Fuwan. He modeled his party off of Xzarin Catholicism and the church's teachings. The Xzarin Catholic Party arrived in the nation's view originally as the Liberal Catholic Party. However, it was short lived as many Solentians were confused as to whether the party preached Terran Catholic dogma or Xzarin Catholic dogma. Upon the arrival of the Xzarin Catholic Party, the Communist Party ordered national reforms and changes. Elections were pushed back to longer terms. The government allowed less party freedoms and beneficial electoral results were more difficult to obtain. This period lasted from 2393 - 2399. Although parties could not push any legislation into voting successfully due to the Communist Party blocking all attempts, the Communist Party itself was successful in changing many national laws. These were mainly the titles of the Head of State, Head of Government, renaming the nation to the Peoples Republic of Solentia, and various legislation all within guidelines of hardcore communist ideology. After more than six years of struggling to promote democracy in the People's Republic of Solentia, the Xzarin Catholic Party finally made a break through. It received 67% of the vote in the legislative elections and secured a two-thirds majority. This mandate from the people proved valuable to the Xzarin Catholics and marked the downfall of the Communist Party which abandoned the nation and left for another. By the beginning of the twenty-fifth century the last of Solentia's totalitarian parties had faded away. The Swing toward the Right and the Swing Back toward Social Liberalism (2468-2538) In 2468 the Conservative and Morality Party gained seats in Solentia's legislature for the first time. It almost immediately started pushing for a conservative agenda; its first bill to gain approval denied recognition of marriage of any couple that didn't consist of one man and one woman. In one of the most stunning displays of social conservatism of the time the Solentian Radical Nationalist Party and the Federal Independent Party passed The RadNat Agenda, which among other things made segregation legal and established a state religion. It was during this period that Deirdre Wessex of the People Party was elected Supreme President. Also working as foreign minister, she encouraged pacifism and signed various foreign treaties in order to do this. Civil wars in other countries, as well as a severe threat of invasion to Solentian borders became apparent during Wessex's term; she managed to prevent both with the help of Timothy Cooper, who also was President and a Foreign Minister. In 2527 Solentia's policy began to reflect a turn to the left. Landmark legislation protecting the rights of intersex people was passed in December; among other things this bill ended unequal treatment of non-heterosexual couples in marriage law. This year also saw the passing of major legislation to protect the environment. In March of 2528 the Federal Independent Party won the office of the head of state for the first time in more than four years. It was during this election that the Social Democratic Party (then known as the Democratic Liberal Party) made its debut, winning nearly a quarter of the seats despite having four established parties as contenders. In 2531 Adriana McGann became the first members of the Social Democratic Party to be elected head of state. She pushed for legislation that many considered long overdue, outlawing all segregation in 2532. The Return of Nuncirism and The Aftermath (2529-2538) Solentia, being dominated by Nuncirism and another totalitarian ideology, ruled Wantuni from 2304 to 2311. However, in 2406 the Federal Independent Party (then known as the Xzarin Catholic Party), the Libertarian Socialist Front (then known as the IDSP), and the Centrist Party passed the Solentian-Wantuni Friendship Pact, which solidified the peace that had come to exist between Solentia and Wantuni. In 2529 the reratification of the pact failed in Wantuni. Shortly after this Kamila May, then the Social Democratic Party's Shadow Minister of Foreign Affairs, sent this communique to Solentia's officials: :My Colleagues, :I fear that a dark hour is upon us. Nuncirists -- members of a totalitarian movement from Solentia's past -- are on the rise in Wantuni. It was they who prevented the reratification of the Solentian-Wantuni Friendship Pact. :It is our opinion that we must immediately rethink our foreign policy, especially in regards to Wantuni. In 2535 the Federal Republican Party proposed a bill that increased Solentian militarization; the bill passed unanimously in 2536. In 2538 the Senate voted to formally withdraw from the Solentian-Wantuni Friendship Pact. Fortunately the situation never escalated to the point that military intervention was necessary. However, the threat of Nuncirism was no doubt a contributing factor to the resurgence of conservatism that occurred in Solentia at this time. Economics The Federal Republic of Solentia harbors a relatively powerful economy, with much industry and goods produced by various powerful corporations. The country has seen periods under strong laissez-faire policies and times of nationalized economics. Despite the relatively tumultuous changes approached by the government, the country has seen many years of prosperity. The first years of the Federal Republic were marked by a plagued national budget, which saw an excessive tax by the previous communist regime on all business and citizens. The lowest tax bracket was the highest, and the only bracket to be exact, which was 100 SOL with a tax of 99%. Under financial reforms mandated by Supreme Archbishop George Bailen, Minister of Finance Cercin Verda undertook a massive overhaul of the budget. The tax bracket was amended with a progressive income tax, which was the Income Tax Proposal of February 2403 favored by Xzarin Catholic politicians. Currently, the nation runs under a similar progressive income tax, which was last addressed in Senate Resolution104: Lithero Tax Initiation and Promise Pact by Federal Independent Minister of Finance George Lithero. Corporations are subject to a variety of regulations, however these are relatively weak. While the government has usually been controlled by social democrats in the past century, a form of mixed market economics has been employed but not enforced rigorously. The government has allowed unions and organized labor to hold essentially hold as much power as possible, with exception of secondary strikes which is partially limited, but has not sought to nationalize any industry. There are few industries that see government involvement, with only media being one of the only sectors in which government subsidizes several programs in television and radio. Despite a lack of government involvement, the Federal Republic holds many labor standards, such as child labor restrictions, expense caps on energy corporations, and also has government paid telephone lines provided free to all citizens. Regarding taxes, corporations relatively only see taxes in the range of 2 - 20%, usually below the figure of 10%. However, more recent government coalitions have permitted taxation of over 20% to pay for massive rebuilding and public works projects first initiated by Supreme President Huey Long and by Federal Independent Party legislators. Solentia is home to many powerful industries including car manufacturing, technology and computer research, alternative energy research facilities, steel production, and more. Particularly, steel and car manufacturing has turned strong profits for the country, though it does little trading with its neighbors. Currently, the Federal Republic has the third highest GDP in the world and the seventh highest GDP per capita figures according to the National Economic Council of Kazulia. Culture According to the last government census (Ethnic & Religious (& Other) Composition of Solentia II), Solentians registered as the following: Regarding religion, Solentians registered as the following: The census also concluded that 51% of the Solentian population was female, while the remaining 49% was male. Politics Since the birth of the Federal Republic, the country has been immensely political. At one point, politics and debate were considered a candidate for the country's national sport. Solentians are known to take great interest in their government and the country has seen many third parties rise to power. Multiple parties have led the country and dissolved throughout the years, though usually the more powerful of parties see a reorganization of themselves in future years. :For information on Solentian Politics, see the article Solentian Politics. Category:Former countries Category:Solentia Category:Majatra